The Five Elements
by restlessdragon
Summary: Basically these 5 girls who r all friends and go 2 this special bording skl for the gifted and talented soon inheriet powers as well as the 5 guys that the 5 girls are coupled with. Note: there is an anime character cameo in this story. Look out 4 them!


**The Five Elements**

Our story is a very strange one, and must be told for future generations. It is not for those looking for seriousness and originality. We were all different, and yet our stories are now the same.

One typical autumn mid-September day in San Francisco two girls were on their way to their new school, Dagon Academy. The girls were discussing their usual stuff, completely oblivious to any impending changes in their lives.

"Oh man I am so excited to be going to this school! Too bad the others couldn't come. My mom is being such a bitch right now and to get away from her is total paradise! I'm serious, Mandy!" exclaimed a brown skinned, sporty girl of medium height with wide brown eyes and short black hair with thick purple highlights.

"You think your mom is bad, Ayden? Well my mom is the worst. She said that if I don't pick up my attitude as well as my grades I am out of the house for good," explained Mandy, a blonde, prissy-looking girl that was about the same height as her friend. Her eyes were blue with streaks of green and her long blonde hair had very discreet highlights of purple.

"Jeez, that's bad. I feel so sorry for you Mandy."

"As for my dad, well he doesn't give a tiny rat's ass. I think when my mom was younger she used to be a general."

"I don't know… more like a dictator."

When Ayden said that Mandy couldn't help but laugh. As their taxi continued driving to school they carried on talking about their mothers and how bad they were and how they were happy to be going to this boarding school for the next four years. When they reached the gates got out of the taxi they saw their other three friends, Jane, Kerry (getting out of a second taxi) and Samantha (known only as Sam or Sammy getting off of a bus).

Jane is rich because her mother is a model and her dad was a doctor. She was the mild rebel. The model, so nothing too drastic. She was your typical model in appearance: tall, blonde, blue eyes. She would never think of changing that.

Kerry was also rich. Her mother is an actress and her father owns Universal Studios. But, she wants no part of it. She was shorter than the rest with brunette hair and green eyes.

Mandy was the richest of the lot. Her mother was a doctor and her father owned a cell phone company. Together they brought in an income of over $1billion a monthly.

Ayden was the eldest child of a divorced diplomat. They were currently stationed in the USA so she was not too chuffed about coming to this school.

Sam, on the other hand, fit's into the genre of middle class. Sam's dad works for an engineering and construction Company while her mother was the old-fashioned housewife. Now, this is your full out, don't give a shit rebel. Black hair with red highlights. Black nail polish. Blue eyes, but you can't really change that. Tattoos all over her arms, but, strangely, no sign of piercing. When ever asked about this, her response was always the same, "I hate fucking jewelry. So shut the fuck up, dipshit!" She is taller than the rest, standing at about 6ft4in.

"Hey guys." Mandy and Ayden called in unison.

"Hey." Jane hollered back. "Why you guys here?"

"Duh. We hate our moms and sometimes we hate our dads when they aren't drunk. So we decided to apply to this school."

"But don't you need parent signatures?" Kerry asked Mandy and Ayden.

"Just forge the bloody things! It's too easy. But if, and I am emphasizing the if, our parents ever wonder where we are then they can send out a search party or try to call us on our cells even though we changed our numbers," cried an exasperated Sam.

"Oh great. You changed you numbers _again_. Now you have to tell us what your numbers are so we can send SMS's to each other in class instead of the classic paper notes." Mandy said

"Don't worry we will."

"Yup. Anyways…why are you guys here? You guys have a perfect relationship with your parents. So come on spill the beans. Why are you here?" Mandy asked Kerry and Jane.

"I'm here because I just wanted to get out the house and because my mother wanted to give me chores even though we have a maid to do that." Jane said

"Hang on, your mother wanted to give you chores. Whoa. That's harsh. Well welcome to the club, Jane." Ayden laughed sarcastically.

"Thanks."

"Now what about you Kerry?"

"I don't know. The fact that mother is never at home and when she is at home she is always concentrating on her damn script. I sympathize with her, soon I will be doing the same thing with my TV show but just once in a while can't she pay attention to my younger sister, Lucy and me? As for my dad, he is always talking to actors and actresses and then bringing them home. Why? Because my dad owns flippin' Universal Studios and thinks her can bring any actor or actress home whenever it pleases him. He almost thinks he is God!

"Ah Kerry he can. When you own Uni. you can bring an actor or an actress to your house." Mandy said in her baby voice.

"Ahhh…," moaned Kerry

"I guess it's my turn now," said a resigned Sam.

"We didn't ask you, most of us already know 'bout your crap rela-" interjected Jane.

"Yeah, but somea' ya don't. Well, to be honest the problem lies with my mother and my younger brother Jason.

"What does that mean?" Ayden asked

"It fucking means that my younger fucking brother, Jason, found me with me pot and Heineken. He eventually told me mom and when she found out she flipped. So she grounded me, took my cell, computer, and guitar away but she didn't find my spray paint, prank box, and my iPod. Hehe, that stupid, dumbass cow. So I gave it 6 weeks but my mom still didn't let up. She even went as far to give me a fucking nicotine test whenever she picked me up from that goddamn fucking place they call a school. "

"How embarrassing Sammy." Kerry said in sympathy.

"That's not all. She even asked the principal to randomly check my bag every day just to see that I haven't brought any drugs to school. And not only did they make me see the fucking school shrink, they also fucking made me fucking go to a fucking dumb ass son of a bitch of a psychiatrist. Both of which, by the way, thought I was fucking clinically depressed and put me on some fucking meds that I don't even care what they fucking are. I dumped em' down the fucking drain first chance I got. That's when I put my foot down and decided to run away from home. During all this Jason was making fun of me, so I made it my last goal to totally humiliate him before I left. I sneaked into the elementary school and spray painted his crushes name on his locker. After that I changed all his grades from A's and B's to D's and F's. Hehe, I'm so evil. I totally loved my revenge plan and the school, Jason and parents still haven't found out that it was me that did all this or run away for that matter."

"Best hacker I ever met. But, what 'bout your tech an' guitar?" asked a worried Jane.

"Right 'ere!"

"Whoa. I'm speechless. But I have to admit that was a wicked cool revenge plan. Congrats. Even my mom hasn't found out that I smoke or drink for that matter. Now come on girls lets go to our class," egged a perfect Kerry.

Like I said these girls had no idea that lives were going to change. Maybe for the better and maybe for the worst, they were the judges.

The girls took their seats in the auditorium waiting for the assembly to begin. So far the girls had seen all the other girls, introduced themselves but they hadn't seen any guys.

"Man where are all the guys? I just hope this isn't an all girls school," Jane said with a sigh.

Just then their fears were crushed when four very handsome boys entered and walked closer to them.

"Sammy! Sam! Look behind you. Mars has entered the building. Finally!"

"Huh? Wha?"

"You know, Mars… Men are from Mars… You know, it wouldn't kill you to pay attention once in a while."

"You know I once heard that in a fortune cookie."

"Since when do you wa-"

"Sorry ladies, are these seats taken?" asked the first with a smile that could make a thousand women faint. He was tall, as tall as Sam. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

Sam could only nod in reply. Unfortunately she was unable to speak. She would make sure that she would torture herself for this later.

"Thanks. Come on guys, these four seats ova 'ere!" he shouted to his buddies while sitting down next to Sam.

"All right. We comin', we comin'. Jesus keep your shirt on Seth!" shouted a second boy. He was shorter than Seth by about 4 inches. He had mid neck length untidy black hair. He also had almond shaped brown eyes.

"You dipshit, Tristen," Seth muttered.

The three other guys sat by Seth and introduced themselves to Ayden, Mandy, Jane, Kerry and Sam. Seth and Jack (he was the height of Seth with the same length of red hair and brown eyes, and they were the same age, 17) were very wealthy and they both smoked and drank. Tristen and Tom (Tom had the dress code's dream length and style of brown hair. He had gray eyes and was about 5ft5in. Tom was 16 years old and Tristen was almost 18) were middle class people. In fact the gang had one common obsession-they all liked to gamble. They liked poker, blackjack, slots, bullshit- anything.

"So you guys like to gamble?" asked Kerry

"Pretty much. But me, Jack and anotha guy that goes to a different boarding school only gamble in the casinos." Seth replied

"Oh right. You rich guys are allowed to gamble meanwhile us middle type folks can't. Is that right Seth?" pushed a touchy Tom.

"Well…uh…no…you see you _can_ gamble but the people running the places only allow the elite people in. I've tried persuading them into letting you and Tristen gamble but they keep on saying no," brought back Jack.

"Oh, okay. Well thanks for trying, Jack," replied Tom.

"Why don't you guys just gamble wid each other?" started Sam. "I've been trying to get these lamos to play bets for years…"

Just then, the lights in the auditorium went out and everybody went completely silent. The Headmistress of the boarding school walked onto the stage and up to the microphone. She looked a serious woman with her blonde hair kept in a tight bun. No one dared look into her eyes; it was rumored that you would turn to stone, so it is unknown what color they are.

"Hello students and welcome to a brand new year. Now I know you know the rules but for the sake of tradition I am going to state them. For dresscode you are not allowed to wear boobtubes or show any midriff. But you are allowed to wear spaghetti straps and halter-tops. For jewelry…well…to the heck with it you can wear whatever jewelry you want. As for the guys however, you are not allowed to wear earrings but you can wear necklaces. But _NO EARRINGS_!!! If you are caught wearing earrings you will get detention for a solid week. Next order of business you are allowed to bring cell phones, MP3's or MPEG's and iPods to school but remember if you lose them we are not held responsible. Bring them at your own risk. I don't want another stupid lawsuit against me like two years ago. Also if you are caught skipping a class you will get detention for a solid month. Last but not least if you bring any drugs like cigarettes, marijuana or cocaine on campus, you will be EXPELLED!! Also if you bring any alcohol you will also get EXPELLED and if you even try to smoke in some far away bathroom on the premises or drink, don't even think about it_. YOU WILL BE CAUGHT AND YOU WILL BE SORRY!!_ Anyways…all the other minor rules are in your handbook. Please make sure that you read the handbook. That is your homework assignment from me. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Fletcher has asked me to remind you for what he says is the 251st time that there are some 400 objects band from the campus. Each of these is on a list on Mr. Fletcher's front door. That is all. You are dismissed." Headmistress Anna finished.

"Finally. I thought she would never finish. Man, that was the longest speech I have ever heard." Said Kerry

"Lucky you. You should hear my mom going on. But the part about the drugs and alcohol and skipping class is totally stupid. Hey Seth, how long have you been at this boarding school?" asked Sam

"Since last year. Why?"

"Well…I was just wondering, do they allow students to go off campus when it's lunchtime and go and get their own lunch if they wanted to?" Sam asked

"Hell yeah! That's one of the reasons why you have an ID card. The other reasons are, you can buy your lunch on it, go to the snack bar and buy stuff there and also it serves as a library card as well."

"Cool. Thanks Seth."

"Well let's see my first class is…oh joy it's higher level math. Who else has HL?" Kerry asked her friends

Mandy, Seth, Jane, Kerry, Sam, and Jack raised their hands, some, knowing Kerry, more reluctantly than others in response to her question.

"Well that only leaves out Ayden, Tristen and Tom. What do you guys have now?"

"I have PE," Ayden said

"I got Math Studies," Tristen said

"And I have Environmental Studies," replied Tom

"Ok then. Well after first period lets all meet up at the Pavilion, ok?"

Everyone nodded and went to their first period classes. At that moment while Kerry was busy scrimmaging in her bag she accidentally bumped into Seto Kaiba**1**. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and was as tall as Sam and Seth

"Oh I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking. Stupid me. I am so sorry." Kerry said apologetically.

"Damn right, you weren't watching where you were walking. Next time keep your eyes on the road instead on the articles in your bag." Seto said as he handed Kerry her hidden cigarettes that fell out from her bag.

"Yes…uh…thank you."

After a few minuets while Kerry waited for Seto to turn the corner she commented to her friends just how rude he was and asked who he was.

"You don't know who THAT guy is? Every one knows who that is!" exclaimed Mandy.

"No, really, who the fuck is that dickhead," Sam pushed.

"THAT GUY is Seto Kaiba, president of KaibaCorp in Tokyo. He's the richest and the girls say that he is the sexiest man alive!" exclaimed a stupefied Mandy.

"Oh joy. Anyways who was that kid with the jet-black hair that was following him?"

"That was his brother Mokuba. He is only 11 years old whereas Seto is 18. And you are also pretty lucky that he gave you your fags back. He normally doesn't return stuff. He throws them away or gives them to the off-"

Just then Kerry interrupted Seth.

"Yeah, whoop-dee-doo I don't care about that bullshit and I really do thank him for returning my cigs but why the fuck is he here?! He doesn't belong here! He belongs in Tokyo for Christ's sake. Jezz."

"The reason why he is here is because…because…well, actually I don't know why he is here. But why do you care so much Kerry?"

"Because I just do."

Just then they came to their classroom. They all took seats in the back of the room that way the teacher wouldn't catch them sending SMS's to each other, or, in Sam's case, sleeping.

Once everyone had taken their seats Mr. Whitmore came to the front of the classroom and addressed everyone. He was kind looking young man, well younger than the rest of the teachers anyway. He was TALL, about 6ft7inches. He was brunette with brown eyes and loved making jokes.

"Good morning students. It's good to be back at school in a brand new year isn't it?"

Everyone at that statement yawned. Some even made suicidal looks and some looked as if they were about to jump out of the window except they were on the first floor so they wouldn't accomplish anything. It would just be dumb. Because when Mr. Whitmore made that famous statement of his you know you are in for a boring year of tests, quizzes, pop quizzes and even the mandatory exams that students seem to skip and they even accomplish that without getting noticed by the teachers or the headmistress.

"Hmm, hmm. Yes well. Anyway, as you can see we have four new students in our class. Why don't you come on up and introduce yourselves?"

At that moment Kerry, Mandy, and Jane were brought back to earth when they realized that the teacher was talking about them. They stopped their SMSing, kicked a sleeping Sam, and went to the front of the class.

On her way to the front of the class Kerry saw Seto Kaiba. She was stunned that they had the same class together. She made her mission to find out who he was, why he was in America and why he returned her cigs. When Seto noticed that Kerry was staring at him he starred back her with his famous icy glare. Kerry stopped starring, started to blush and continued walking.

"Hi there. I will make this as short as possible, sir."

"Yes well just tell us all the important details like-"

"Important details. Hmm…well my name is Kerry Hunter. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is November 18, therefore I am a Scorpio. My dad owns universal studios that way I know a lot of famous actors and actresses like Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt and many more. As for my mom she is an actress and as for me well, I have my own TV show in the making. Now for the last most important detail my cell number is 045-386-2331." While she recited her cell phone number, all the boys scrambled to right it down.

"Yes, yes that's quite enough Kerry. Now for you Mandy."

"My name is Mandy Elektra. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is June 12. My zodiac sign is Gemini. My dad owns a cell phone company and my mom is a doctor. As for me, I am also an actress, acting opposite Kerry in her TV show. My cell number is 045-377-7129." Again the boys scrambled.

"Okay thanks Mandy. Next is you Jane."

"Oh okay. Thanks. Hi there everyone. My name is Jane Simpson. I'm 17 years old. My birthday is June 4, hence my sign being Gemini. My dad is a doctor, whereas my mom is a model for Dolce and Gabana, Guess, Miss Sixty and Victoria's Secret. But for me I am a model in training. But not with my mom's companies with companies of my own. My cell number is 045-745-3786. There was more scrambling.

"Thanks Jane. Last but not least is Samantha."

Sam shuddered and he said her full name. "Uh, yeah. My name is _Sam_ Phoenix. I am 16 years old, and my birthday is December 31. But don't give a fu-," she glanced at the teacher, "I… uh don't care about that star sign zodiac crap. There is nothing extra special 'bout me…my dad is an engineer and my mom is your old-fashioned housewife. So that makes me normal teenager with problems. Oh, ya. And I play guitar in a band called Jekyll and Hyde. And if you want my damn cell number you're gonna have to ask someone else cuz' I'm not given it to any of you dick heads."

Everyone was stunned by Sam's speech because they didn't expect her to be a _middle class_ kid with a mom like that. After all she was a rock-chick-bad-girl-she smoked and drank and slept in class right under the teacher's nose.

"Thank you everyone. You may now go return to your seats."

Everyone watched, still in amazement, as they went back to their seats. But most gawked at was Sam, and no one looked at her like Seth did. There was a strange look in his eye and his mouth was slightly open.

"Now, as today is divided into blocks of time so that you meet all your teachers today, I will now distribute your textbooks and then we will have a little quiz to see what you remember from geometry."

Kerry sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"Shit," Seth and Sam muttered at the same time.

"I don't remember a fucking thing," Sam continued.

Mean while, in the gym, Ayden was in her PE class. "Okay, guys! Come 'round and take a seat," said Coach Wallaby, who had a Kiwi accent. Ayden joined the rest of the class in sitting down near the teacher. "Well, first off, I would like to say welcome to a new year. I'm guessing you all slacked off in fitness over the summer. Well, more fun for me I suppose. He he. Okay, then. I think we need do some introductions. Were going to be together for three .5 credit earnings while you're at this school, so we need to get to know each other. I will start. Hi, I am Coach Wallaby. My first name is, well, most people call me John. My real name is Mahelataka. I'm from a tiny little island in the pacific. It's so small; it would be able to fit inside of the school grounds plus the Fairgrounds. But my mother was from New Zealand, she is a native New Zealander. Uh, I do have traditional tattoos."

"Where?" some people from the back asked.

"Uh, normal places. Well actually, I need to go back and get some more done. I already have my father's side of the family represented. But as the eldest son I have to represent my mother's side also. I have three younger brothers. One is 28, uh, another is 24, and the youngest just turned, uh, 18. Yeah, so, who's next?" No one raised their hand so, the Coach continued, "Okay, then how about the new kids first. Who is new this year?" Ayden couldn't lie about that, every one was looking at her. She hesitantly raised a hand. "Great! Come on up, and introduce yourself. Just the basics, not like me. Your name, where you are from, your favorite sport, and something interesting will do."

Ayden stood up. "Well," she started, "My name is Ayden Taylor. I'm originally from Canada. Some thing interesting would be that my mom is a diplomat, currently waiting for reassignment. And my favorite sports are track and field, swimming, archery, soccer, basketball, and baseball." She looked over her shoulder at the teacher.

"Good. Well welcome Ayden. You may take your seat. Who's next?" The rest of the class introduced themselves. There was quiet a few people, it took 20 minuets for the entire class to give their introductions. "Well, now it is time for you to get your PE kit's and locker assignments. If you see here, there are shorts and t-shirts lined up according to size. Just make a like down that end." Coach pointed down to the opposite corner of the gym. "As you walk by, grab a shirt and some shorts and make your way down to that desk where I will be sitting," he pointed at a small desk, "and will give you your locks. Then, you will proceed to the locker rooms, choose a locker and get changed for class. Now go."

"Damn! Would you guys shut up about it? You givin' me a headache!" shouted Sam.

"Ya guys! Cut it out!" agreed Seth.

"Why should we, Sammy? I mean if we don't pass this we could be put back in Geometry, and I for one don't want to do that again!" said Kerry.

"So what? What I'm gonna do don't require no math!" interjected Jane.

"Drop it would you!" Sam snapped.

"Drop what?" asked Tristen as he, Ayden, and Tom joined them.

"The idiots keep talking 'bout a stupid quiz we had to take as if…." answered Sam.

"As if what?" asked Ayden.

"Fucking shit!"

"Sammy?"

Sam had fallen back and did not answer.

"As if it will get them a better mark," Seth sighed, finishing sentence for her, turning back with Jane to help Sam, whose bag had split.

"That was my fucking favorite bag!"

"What the fuck happened here?" asked the voice of Seto Kaiba.

"Why the hell are you here? Your nose should be in a book!" answered Mandy.

"Who asked you?"

"Yomamma."

"What da hell is her problem?" Seto ask Seth and Sam.

"She's always like this. I can't get fucking rid of her," answered Sam. "Hehe. It's called a fucking joke! God! Is that illegal now?" she added when Mandy looked at her.

"Good one," Seto whispered as soon as Mandy had turned away.

"Yeah, nice one," added Seth and Jack.

"Shit that Seto Kaiba can be evil. But I have to admit, he is cute _AND _rich! And if I plan to succeed, I have to get his cell phone number!" muttered Mandy.

Overhearing this, Seth asked, "Is that all she ever thinks about?"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Hot guys and getting richer than she already is," answered Seto.

"That's not all I think about! I also think about the next party I'm gonna throw! P.S. you guys are all invited to the party I'm gonna have Friday night on our dorm floor."

"Who?" asked Seto.

"You and your brother."

"By the way, when do we find out where our dorm rooms are?" asked Ayden.

"Next period," answered Tristen," The people that were on our corner graduated last year. Maybe you guys will get those rooms."

"Yeah, maybe," finished a hopeful Jack.

"You know, Seto's just 'round the corner," Tom teased.

"Shut up," threw out Mandy.

"You know, I once read that in a fortune cookie," laughed Seto.

"What?" questioned Jane.

"'Shut up' as she said. See you guys on Friday. Come on, Mokuba!" Seto turned and left, followed closely by Mokuba.

"Well we better go find our dorms," said Ayden.

"Yeah, come on," said Tom.

"I hope we're near the guys," Mandy whispered to Sam and Jane.

"Why?" asked Jane.

"Because Seto's there of course!" was Mandy's answer. She started to walk, fortunately not seeing the exasperated faces and rolling eyes of the other two.

And so they walked to the gym where the dorm assignments were posted. Mandy was there delighted to find that they were assigned to the very rooms that Tristen had mentioned.

"Shit! Where'd I leave my crap!" exclaimed a realizing Sam.

"With everyone else's in the auditorium," replied Kerry.

"No one better touch my ax-," started Sam.

"You brought an axe to school, Sammy?! How could you? Why?" exclaimed Mandy.

"It's slang for guitar, dipshit," sighed Sam while the boys laughed. "And if _you_ call me Sammy one more time-."

"Come on. We'll show you guys the dorm, then we can bring up the stuff," Tom chocked.

"Cool."

When the boys had said "their corner", they had meant corner. There was a hallway all the way around the building on their third floor. Seth and Tristen were on the inside corner while Jack and Tom were one room over and across the hall. Also, Seto and Mokuba were next door to Seth and Tristen on the other side of the corner from Jack and Tom.

Sam, Jane, Mandy, Ayden, and Kerry would be divided into two rooms. Sam and Jane would share the room across the hall from Seth and Tristen, and Ayden, Kerry, and Mandy would be next to them on the outside corner of the building.

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" called Mandy from her table.

"It's Seth, Tristen, Tom, and Jack!"

"Come in."

The boys came in and seeing what Mandy had just put on the table, pounced on the snacks set out, even though they had dinner.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" asked Ayden.

"It's the fuckin' Grim Reaper!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mandy

"Hey Sam. Come in. Welcome to the party. As you can see it has just started. However, Mandy is hidin' under the table" stated Seth

"No shit," Sam started, "Nachos and Coke" shouted Sam who immediately went for those items.

"Um…Sammy do you mean Coke the drink or coke the drug?" asked Kerry

"What do you think? Would you prefer it if I said soda? Damn. And would you guys stop fucking calling me that? Shit."

"Well just keep it hidden cuz I don't want to get detention. I have never gotten detention" stated Kerry

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Mandy said when she got out from under the table after she found out that there was no Grim Reaper after all.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Jesus be patient yo!"

"Yo? WTF?" said Jack, while Sam started to choke from laughing and eating at the same time.

"Shit how long does it take to answer your fucking door? What were you doing?" asked an impatient and angry Seto, while Jane pounded Sam on the back.

"Nothing" Blushed Mandy "Now that everyone is finally here the party can finally start. Did everyone bring money with them?"

"Yes" replied everyone

"Good, cause we are gonna play poker but not ordinary poker. The person who loses or loses all their money will have to do the prank assigned by me. The prank is, drum roll please, that person will have to steal all the computers from the tech lab then dump them in the swimming pool. After that they will have to steal all the tests and quizzes and shred them."

There was a loud roar as everyone approved of that idea. Soon the game was in full swing. Forty-five minuets later the game concluded with Tristen being the loser. Everyone wished him luck, some even made bets that he would be caught.

"Well you know what to do. Now go!" commanded Mandy

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. See ya' all just now if I don't get caught."

Everyone waved goodbye as Tristen set off.

"Hey Mandy, that was a good prank. I like it but it would have been better if you were the one doing it," mocked Seto

"You know what Seto, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Is that a threat? I don't think you are inclined to be threatening me right now because I know your little secret and it begins with a c."

At that moment rage burned inside of Mandy and in an instant she slapped Seto right across his face. She turned her heel and left, pissed off.

"What did you say to her Seto?" inquired Kerry

"I just told her that I knew her drug secret and that if she threatens me again I will report her."

"You asshole. You hardly know her and you go and pull something like that? I suggest you leave right now before Mandy does something worse to you."

Overhearing the conversation between Kerry and Seto, Mokuba and Ayden came over and asked what was going on.

"Well Seto here just ran a knife through Mandy. He told her that he knew about her drug problem and now Mandy has ran off somewhere. Don't ask where because I don't know where she went."

"Fuck Seto, you just had to do that didn't you. Let me tell you why Mandy has a drug problem. She and her parents don't get along. The atmosphere in her house is not nice. It's almost like being in a prison or in a rehab center. All her life she has wanted to run away from that place. Now seeing this boarding school she applied without thinking twice. And now you have to act almost like her father who beats her every single goddamn day. Shit. If she kills you I will be happy because you deserve it" explained Ayden.

"Look I'm sorry. I admit that I did not know that about Mandy and I do apologize."

"Don't apologize to me, you should apologize to poor Mandy. I suggest that you and little Mokuba here go and look for her before she does something stupid to herself again."

"Wait, what do you mean again?" asked Mokuba

"I mean Mandy has cut herself before as in attempted suicide."

"Fuck," swore Seto

"Yeah. Now go and bring her back safe and sound. Don't even-"

"Yeah I know. Don't get angry at her. Got it. Come Mokuba."

"Coming bro."

"Are you going to tell him that you mixed her up with me again?" asked Sam as soon as she was sure Seto was gone.

So Seto and Mokuba set off to find Mandy. They searched everywhere possible and asked everyone if they had seen her. But they only got one answer.

"Yeah I saw her. Man was she pissed and she was also crying. I wonder what the person said her did to piss her off like that and make her cry. If you are looking for her she's off campus and if my hunch is correct right now she is at Dante Coffee. At least that's where I would go to blow off some steam but buddy, if she is not there try looking for her at the gym. She muttered something about a gym" revealed Matt

"Thanks. But never call me buddy every again. Got it?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Thank you. Come Mokuba."

"Coming Seto."

Again Seto and Mokuba went off to find Mandy at either Dante or the gym. But when they reached Dante she was not there. So they tried the gym. It was worth a shot. And boy was it because Mandy was in the gym doing a kickboxing class with her personal trainer, Rob. Seto went in and told Rob to beat it so he can talk to Mandy in private. Rob obeyed and left the three to talk.

"Look Mandy, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to say that. I won't report you. I know-"

"Did Ayden tell you all about me and why I started my drug problem and why I applied to this school?"

"Yes. But that-"

"Fuck she can me so inconsiderate sometimes. Listen Seto I should say sorry as well. I was also in the wrong. I shouldn't have slapped you."

"No you were right to slap me. I deserved it. But that is not all Ayden told me. She also told me that your father used to beat you everyday and that was one of the reasons why you came to this school."

"Great. She is mixing u-"

Seto silenced Mandy by placing his index finger onto her lips.

"Don't get angry at her. If she hadn't had told me all that stuff I wouldn't have come here looking for you. Hell I searched high and low for you. I have to admit, you are not easy to find. Now come on, Mandy, why don't I take you shopping so you can forget what happened this afternoon?"

"Well…."

"I'm paying."

"I don't know Seto. I'm not dressed to go shopping."

"Got it covered. Mokuba brought a spare change of clothes for you."

"But how would you know that I would be here."

"This is one of the places I come to if I am pissed off at someone or if I just need to get out."

"Thanks Seto."

"Mokuba hand Mandy her clothes."

"Sure thing bro."

While Mandy was getting changed, Seto and Mokuba waited for her in the reception room. But it was not pleasant for Seto. Hordes of girls kept coming at him and asking him out on a date. But every girl got the same reply which was no. You see the only reason girls want to go out with Seto is because he is mega wealthy and partially because of his striking good looks. At that moment when Mandy came out dressed in a blue halter-top, denim skirt and boots complete with diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet (which Seto had bought for her) all the girls that were refused were jealous of Mandy. They kept shooting her death looks.

"Wow. You look amazing. Ready? The limo is here."

"Limo? We have a limo? I mean well of course we should have a limo. I'm used to limos after all" blushed Mandy

"Okay, okay. Lets go."

Mandy got in, followed by Mokuba and Seto. The first shop that they visited was the Guess shop, then Dolce and Gabana after that Macys and then Sketchers. Last but not least the whole Los Angeles mall. After finishing her shopping spree, Mandy and Seto sat down and ordered some smoothies.

Meanwhile, back at the dorm Tom, Kerry and Jane were talking about Mandy.

"You know where I think she is? I think she's at that new gym working out a sweat or shopping or chain-smoking somewhere. That's what I would do," put in Jane.

"She could be at the gym or shopping but I don't think she is chain smoking," Kerry argued.

"Well wherever she is lets hope she is okay" Tom applied

"Amen to that" Jane and Kerry said in unison

"Have you guys had a good first week?" Jack asked Sam and Ayden as he, Sam, Ayden, and Seth played a friendly game of Bullshit. "Bullshit, Ayden," he said as she claimed to have put down three ten's. "How were your, what was it, five detentions, Sam? How do they compare with the good old public schools?"

"It was quieter than I'm used to. I can actually sleep. I was the only one in there for half of them. In my old school, we used to plan pranks and stuff on the teachers, parents, students, whoever got us there would be "Punk'ed" let's say, before long. I made sure of it. I was kind of the unofficial leader," Sam compared. "As for my week, it was okay," Sam continued, "but some of those rich chicks are fucking bitches."

"The Plastics?"

"Is that what they call themselves? Not very original, are they? Bullshit, Seth. You saw them on the way to Chemistry. They fucking do that whenever they fucking see me. 'Like what are those _things _on your arms?' Bullshit, Ayden. 'Hey, girls, like maybe we should like throw money in it's hat? It totally needs it!' 'Oh my God! Have you like ever heard of this thing called color?' 'Back away, girls, we don't want to catch her crazy' 'Like, did you hear about her mom?' 'Yeah, she like made her get a job.' Bullshit, Jack." The other three looked hopeful as Sam took her turn. Without thinking, Ayden called Sam on a bullshit. "Take 'em," Sam said flipping the cards over. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna crack an' beat the shit outta' 'em!"

"What was that about Jekyll and Hyde, in math?" Seth asked, smiling.

"Well what I should have said was that I _used_ to play in band."

"What happened?"

"Well, I came here, and now they fucking couldn't find me, so they fucking 'replaced' me."

"But they can't replace Sam Phoenix. She's the best in L.A. County," Ayden added proudly. A corner of Sam's mouth moved up in a half smile.

"Well, you know, Seth plays bass and Tristen plays drums," Jack informed Sam.

"Great," Sam started laughing, "now all we need is someone that fucking sounds like Billie Joe Armstrong!"

"And you, Ayden? How was your week?" inquired Jack.

"Mine's been great! I love it here! No parents, I can go out whenever I want, I'm in heaven!"

"Bullshit," Sam said, almost lazily.

"No, really, Sammy!"

"No, I mean bullshit." Sam said, flipping over the cards. "Take it. And stop callin' me that."

Back at the mall, Mandy and Seto were enjoying their smoothies that they ordered.

"Wow, this was a fantastic day and I love my new wardrobe plus my new jewelry. Thank you so much Seto. I don't know how I can ever repay you after what you have just done to me. Oh I know." At that moment Mandy leaned over and kissed Seto right on lips, obviously ignoring the fact that Mokuba had just returned after buying some computer games, a new playstation 3 and to go with the PS3, PS3 games. Mokuba ignored Seto and Mandy making out and grabbed a seat and ordered himself a giant chocolate milkshake and a banana split. After about what seemed like 30 minuets to Mandy and Seto but was actually 15 seconds they stopped kissing.

"Sorry. It was the first thought that came to my mind. Ahhh my, ride is here. Thanks, again Seto. Bye, Mokuba."

Mandy gathered her stuff and run to her limo that was waiting outside for her.

"Mandy wait. I sense that you were embarrassed when I did not say anything just now, but now I have something to say. And it's something I can't express in words but only in action. Let me show you."

Seto grabbed Mandy and embraced her in a forceful kiss. After a few minuets the innocent kiss became a French, which lasted for quite a few minuets but was broken by Mandy.

"Look, Seto, I really-"

"Mandy do you want to come to my house tonight? It's a mess back at the school anyway. If you go back people will be asking questions. Trust me. I have been down this road before."

"I'd love to but I think if I do we are moving a little to quickly. Plus I hardly know you, maybe another time, Seto."

And with that Mandy kissed Seto on the cheek, waved goodbye to both him and Mokuba and got into her Limo.

Back at the school, Ayden and Sam were starting to ask questions about the whereabouts of Mandy. But their questions were soon answered when Mandy entered her dorm room. Sam was surprised when Mandy put all her shopping bags down.

"Where the fuck were you? The whole gang, including myself, uh hello, was worried fuckin' sick about you" roared Sam

"Relax Sammy I was at my kickboxing class then I went on a shopping spree with Seto."

"What!!! That asshole took you on a fucking shopping spree? I hope he fucking paid. And ONE MORE TIME AND YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"

"Yes Sam, he paid."

"Hey look who decided to come back. Where is Seto?"

"Seto is at his house."

"His house?" Seth and Sam said in unison.

"But he should be in school. This is boarding school for crying out loud."

"Relax Sam. He'll be back tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me I am gonna go and take a bath.

As Mandy closed the bathroom door Sam said to the others,

"I don't think she realizes that I don't give a fucking shit if that fucking asshole never comes back! The fucking dickhead!"

Meanwhile in the bathroom Mandy fished out her new bathrobe including her babble bath, scented candles and incense.

"Ahhh, that feels good. God what was with me kissing Seto? I admit that I like him but why did I have to go as far as to kiss him? Shit! What does he think of me now? He must think that I am a slut. I definitely need a cigarette now."

Mandy grabbed her purse, took out the new cigarette packet that she had bought and lit a cigarette.

"That is definitely what I needed."

At his house, Seto was thinking the same exact thing while he was taking a shower.

"Man what is with me. Normally I don't have feelings for girls. I just push them aside as if they don't exist. But Mandy, there is something different about Mandy. It's as if I have developed feelings for her. Oh well, let's see what tomorrow brings.

On their way to their morning classes the following Monday, the gang was talking about how lucky Tristen was to not get caught on his recent deed.

"Shit Mandy you're pure fucking evil, you know dat?"

"Hey! I resent that. Sam here is the evil one."

"Oh…and…uh…Mandy?"

"Yes Sammy."

"Fuck you! I am so fucking mad at you for choosing that fucking prank! Not to mention you called me that fucking name again. You know damn well that I love computers. Fucking hell! And to do this kinda prank?! Just one question: What the fuck were you fucking thinking? Can't think of an answer? Well here's one for you, you weren't thinking at fucking all!"

"Jesus, Sammy. I'm sorry. But I had to do a prank that the people would like. I think of all people you would understand but I thought wrong."

"I guess you did. But just remember one fucking thing from fucking now on: I AM DA FUCKING PRANK MASTER! I make an' pull off da goddamned pranks now! OK?"

"Ladies. Can we please stop fighting?" asked Tom

"Oh and Tristen," Mandy started to say, " just keep telling yourself how lucky your were before they actually cau-."

Just then Seto sneaked up behind Mandy and grabbed hold of her and took her to some remote place of the school.

"Hey, buddy, what the fuck were….Kaiba!"

Mandy instantly gave him a hug and a kiss. Seto kissed her back and apologized for grabbing hold of her like that. He told her that it was the only way that would stop people from looking at them suspiously.

"What was that all about?" asked a very confused Jack

"I have no idea, and frankly I don't care. But moving onto a different subject…before the start of next classes would anyone care to join me in having a fag?" asked Jane

Everyone nodded and went to their private place of the school to have their cigarettes or, in Sam's case, something a little more powerful in the means of calming down.

"Hey Sam I have an extra ticket for this concert that is happening on Saturday. Wanna come with me?" asked Seth

"Sure. Who, when, and where?"

"Uh… ok… let's see. Uh…it's a surprise…at the fairgrounds around the corner…and I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"Awesome. It's a date. I mean…uh… huh huh…um I mean….," Sam started to turn red as Tristen cut across her.

"Not to interrupt this "moment" but I have also planned something," announced Tristen.

"Now what could you have possibly planned?" inquired Kerry

"I am inviting you, Ayden, Jane, Mandy, Tom, Jack and Seto to clubbing on Saturday."

"I'll have to check my schedule" answered Kerry

"We're in" Ayden, Jane, Tom, and Jack answered in unison

"Great."

Meanwhile back at the other end of the school,

"Just promise me that you won't do that again?"

"I promise. But then how can I get hold of you? I know I will give you my cell number. Give me your cell phone so that I can add my number to your contact list." Mandy gave him her cell phone and Seto gave her his cell phone. After a few minuets of exchanging numbers they heard the bell ring again, gave each other a goodbye kiss and set off to their next class.

"Where were you?" inquired Tristen.

"I was in the library, looking something up on the Internet. Where are the others?"

"They're coming." The rest of the gang joined them as the bell rang and their Spanish teacher opened the door. Sam, Seth, and Jack were looking especially happy. "Why are you all looking so happy?"

"Let me guess before they tell us!" said Kerry. "It's lunch after this?"

"How did you know that? From what I've heard, it usually takes you a month to memorize the schedule," Tom inquired.

"The only time I've seen Sam smile like that is when food is coming soon."

For lunch that day, they decided to go to Pizza Hut, where they could eat as much pizza they wanted for only $5.00 a person.

Sam ran through the door, followed closely by all four boys. "I'll have 2 extra-large cheese pizzas, 4 large pepperoni's, 3 orders of breadsticks, and four 2 gallon bottles of Root Beer," Sam said as fast as she could like a starve crazed lunatic.

"Great. Looks like Sam's got da munchies again," muttered Kerry as Jack started to order just as much as Sam and in the same manner.

"Shuddup! Look, Jack's getting just as fucking much. And now Seth!"

"It just shows that you've been giving them some."

"No, it's called a guy thing that you don't understand. We're, I mean, they're bottomless pit's. An' me right along fucking with them." Mandy was ordering now. ("Just a small salad.")

"Yeah, sure. Can I please have a small cheese?"

"Quit it guys," said Ayden, as she stepped up to the counter. "Can I please have a medium Hawaiian with mushrooms. Thanks." She turned away from the counter, and Tristen and Tom stepped up.

The five girls and Seth and Jack went and found a table (well actually, Jack, Sam, and Seth pushed four tables together.) Tom and Tristen walked over as the others sat down, Tristen grabbing and extra chair. As Tom sat down, Mandy jumped up saying something about the bathroom. She ran into the girls bathroom, into a stall and locked the door. She pulled her ringing cell phone out of her pocket. It was Seto!

"Hey!" Mandy said as she answered the phone.

"Hey," said Seto's voice. "Where are you?"

"At Pizza Hut with the others. Why?"

"Are they near you?"

"No," Mandy said, starting to get confused.

"Good. Hey, listen. Uh. Do, do you. Huh. Do have dinnid you wem, fright dayn?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have dinner and a movie with me Friday night?"

"Oh! Yes, I'd love to!"

"Whoo," Seto let out a sigh of relief. "It won't be anything to fancy. So there's no need to get too dressed up. Pick you up 'round 7?"

"Sure! That sounds great! Some one's coming. Gotta go. See you later."

"Bye."

Mandy put her phone back in her pocket when the door to the bathroom opened and Sam's shouted, "Hurry up! Your salad's gettin' cold!"

"Quietly, Sammy. It is supposed to be cold. It's a salad."

"What ever. Jack! Back off from my pizza!" Sam shouted back at the table as she ran back.

Mandy, on the other hand, stepped out of her stall and leaned against the bathroom wall. She sighed. She, Mandy Elektra, was going on an official date with Seto Kaiba.

That Friday night, everyone, except for Mandy, was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Mandy?" asked Ayden.

"I'd better not. I'm way behind on homework, so I thou-."

"Since when do _you_ care about school work?" inquired Kerry.

"Since today." Mandy was doing better than she thought she would. She thought that after the glances she and Seto had been giving each other all day, every one would have realized. But everyone was too exited or nervous to tell. Seth and Sam were too nervous even to look at each other (Sam made sure she got a lunch detention) while every one else was deciding what they would wear, or what songs the DJ should play or else they would get a pounding, etc.

"Your loss," Ayden said in a sigh.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" Jane called through the bathroom door. "You've been in there a while." No answer. "We're coming in, Sam!" Jane walked into the bathroom to find Sam sitting on the toilet, elbows on her knees, forehead in her hands. She was white. "Are you okay?" Kerry, Mandy, and Ayden came in at these words.

"No," Sam replied looking up. "I feel sick. Like I'm fucking gonna fucking barf at any fucking moment."

Kerry walked over and put her palm on Sam's forehead. "Your temperature seems to be normal."

"Of course it is!" said Mandy. "Poor Sam is nervous!" They all walked over and crowded around Sam.

"Claustrophobic!" Sam sounded as if she really was about to throw up. They all backed off. "What the fucking hell do I do?" Sam begged of the others in a raspy voice.

"Just be your self. That is who he asked out. Don't try to act like someone your not. Just be Sam. Our Sam," Mandy told Sam.

"Yeah. Good old sarcastic, angry, funny, fearless Sam," reinforced Jane.

"But what if-"

"Ah, ah, ah," said Mandy, wagging a finger. "No 'but's! Just be yourself! Now, come on, Sammy. You at least have to get cleaned up and changed."

"Fine," said Sam, as they pulled her off the toilet. "But no funny business. And," she said, pointing a finger back at Mandy with a grin on her face, "I guess I'll let that one slide."

Across the hall in Seth and Tristen's room, there was a similar discussion going on. But instead of 'That is who he asked out.' It would be 'That's who she agreed to go out with.' And the name would obviously be Seth instead of Sam.

"Now," said Jane in a business like tone, "I took the liberty of asking the guys about some dos and don'ts. He had a surprising few: DO be yourself. DON'T act like Mandy." Jane smiled and looked at Mandy as she said it. Mandy knew it was true, so she just shrugged. "As for cloths, be prepared for any kind of Rock concert." As she said this, Jane took out the clothes that Sam wore when she preformed with her own band: camouflage green cargo shorts, a (what used to be long sleeved) flannel shirt that had had it's sleeves torn off (so that it had normal length sleeves) and a bluish-gray long sleeved t-shirt. "Now, go back in there and get changed."

At this time across the hall:

"Now, I went ahead and asked Jane some dos and don'ts," said Tristen. "There weren't many, but for your own protection…" the other three roared with laugher at that. "DO be yourself. DON'T call her Sammy. The girls say that seems to really piss her off lately. But any who, she loves this band. Can play practically all their songs, I'm told. Now, go into that bathroom and change and brush your hair."

Back in Jane and Sam's room:

"Just a couple more knots! I'm sorry. Rats!!!" Jane sounded constipated as she said this. She was struggling to get a brush through Sam's hair while Ayden, Kerry, and Mandy pulled her head the other way, trying to make it easier on Jane. "Jesus Christ! When was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"This fucking morning! But I had fucking PE didn't I?"

"Well, tie your fucking hair back next time!"

They had just finished brushing Sam's hair and Sam had just finished retying her shoes when there was a knock on the door. Sam looked paler than ever. "Just be your self!" Jane whispered in her ear as Mandy opened the door. But when she saw Seth, her face immediately brightened and she was back to normal.

The other seven watched as Seth and Sam walked together toward the stairs. When they had turned the corner and disappeared, Tristen said "Shall we go too then?" The rest agreed and Tristen, Jane, Tom, Kerry, Jack, and Ayden left Mandy to do her "school work".

Mandy watched through her window until she saw all eight of them leave the building. It was already 5:50. She needed to move quickly for her plan to work.

Mandy dug here notebook out of the bottom of he bag as well as a pen. She had planned to leave a note with an excuse for her absence. It took her about 10 minuets for her to start writing:

Kerry and Ayden-

I got board with my work, so I am going out for dinner and a movie. I don't know where I'm going to eat and I don't know what movie I will see. There fore, I do not know what time I will be back. DON'T WAIT UP FOR ME!

Mandy.

"Good enough," Mandy said. She only had 40 minuets left. Mandy ran to her closet and started throwing her clothes all over the room, all the while saying, "Not too fancy. Dress down." In the end she decided to wear her Kelso jeans that looked like they had bleach spilled all over them, a pink t-shirt saying "Born to shop. Forced to go to school", her newest Puma shoes, and a pink cap. It was now 6:40. Mandy rushed to do her hair and make- up. She had just finished when there was knock on the door. Seto was there.

Sam and Seth walked down the hall side by side, leaving their friends behind them. Sam was just trying to think of something to say when she heard voices coming up the stairs. "Hey, isn't that Seto?" Seth asked, hearing the voice, too.

"Yeah. Sounds like it. Quick! Over 'ere!" Sam muttered, pulling Seth 'round the corner by his sleeve.

"What the-"

"Shhh!"

"Well, you see, uh.. Rachel, right?" said the voice. "Right, well, you see, I don't have time right now. How about I call you?"

"Why don't you have time now?" inquired a second voiced.

"I have a…uh…I have a…uh…a date…."

"That's such a lie, man. He NEVER has dates," Seth whispered as the voices drew slightly closer.

"Fine," said the second voice sounded exasperated, "if it isn't this, it's that. You had better call me."

"I… uh… I'll talk to you later."

One pair of footsteps went back down the stair while the second came up closer. Sam waited for Seto to exit the stair well and turn the corner the opposite way from her and Seth. "Hey, Kaiba!" she hollered after him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Seto gave a start and turned back. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

"What the fuck was that down there?" Sam demanded.

"What, Ra…uh Randra… uhh" he was snapping his fingers trying to remember.

"Rachel?" Seth asked.

"Rachel! That was it. What about her? Just an interview for the company."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sam said, "Come on, let's go."

"Where are you two…. Oh yeah you guys are going to a concert."

Sam tugged at Seth's shirt again, and as Seth passed in front of her, Sam gave Seto the finger. Seto made a gesture to show, very sarcastically, that he was hurt. Sam turned and followed Seth down the stairs.

"What do you think he was doin'?" Sam asked Seth.

"Dunno. Probably did have an interview, but didn't wanna sit through it, so he made up some lame ass excuse."

"Yeah, well what ever," Sam continued. "What concert are you takin' me to, any way. You still haven't told m-."

"I'll tell you soon enough," Seth said as they reached the bottom floor. They turned the corner and walked out the door in silence.

As soon as they were out in the autumn night air, Sam jumped in front of Seth, who stopped walking immediately. "Come on, Seth, tell me! What you think I'll go back up stairs if I don't like them?"

"I happen to know that you like these guys a lot."

"Did one of your friends 'take the liberty of finding out dos and don'ts', too?"

"Yep."

"Dip shit's," they said together. They both started laughing. They continued laughing until they reached the school gates.

"Okay. Now I'll tell you who we're seeing. But you gotta promise not to freak out and scream and shit, okay?"

"Hey, it's me."

"We're going to see Green Day."

Seth closed his eyes waiting for the scream. But all he heard was Sam saying, "Oh, my God! You're fucking kidding me! I totally forgot they were having a show up here tonight! I've been trying to get ticket for months, but they were fucking sold fucking out. I was gonna watch it on TV, but when you asked me I fucking forgot! How did you get tickets?

"Well, my dad's the manager, so I can get tickets whenever I want." At this Seth pulled the tickets out of his pocket. "Not to mention," he pulled two square floppy things on lanyards out of his other pocket, "backstage passes."

"Oh, my fucking God."

"Is that all you can say?"

"For right now, yes." They rounded the school wall, the FairPlex coming into view. "Oh my fucking goddamned fucking God." It was the only thing she could think up to say for what she was seeing. Sam had stopped walking. They had come upon the entrance and all they could see within was a burst of white light. Seth nudged her forward and she started walking, but Sam was not watching where she was going, so much so that Seth had to pull her back and redirect her.

"Sam. Sam. SAM. SAM!" Seth tried to get her attention. "Hey, come on, man, stop actin' weird!" he said while pulling back on Sam's shirt again. That worked. Probably because Sam was now falling over backwards.

"Whoa, SHIT!" they yelled at the same time. Seth was just able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Dude, rude awakening!"

Seth handed Sam her ticket, and he passed through the entrance right behind her.

As soon as Tristen, Ayden, Jack, Jane, and Kerry saw Sam and Seth turn the corner, they set off at a much slower pace so as to put more space between them and the other two. "What club are we going to?" Jane asked as the reached the corner and rounded it.

"It's a new one, on East 12th."

"And why does Tristen want to take us all clubbing all of a sudden?" Jack ask in a sly voice. "You can't be try-?"

"You shuddup. I just feel like going some where, okay? God damn, Jack." Tristen glared at Jack. "Anyway, just be happy Mandy didn't want to come."

"No really. The last time she fucking made me go clubbing with her, she fucking scared me," Kerry blurted.

"Ooooh. Obscene words from such a proper girl!" Jack laughed.

"No, really, it was scary. And I hang out with Sam," Jane said as if that settled the matter. "And if Kerry's talking like that, it must be true and I'm glad I was sick."

"You weren't sick! You were faking!"

"I know. But, _she_ thinks I was sick. Damn, let peaceful water sit." Jane was smiling.

"Would you guys stop using what I say against me! It's damn annoying."

"They do that to me, too. I don't get it," Tom spoke for the first time as they left the building. "_Maybe_ it is funny the first time, but these guys keep going on and on about it."

"Okay. Moving on to a different and more pressing matter," Ayden said before they could continue, "Are we walking all the way there? I thought East 12th was on the other side of town."

"We're hitchin' a ride with Jack," Tristen began. "For once," he added in a stage whisper. They both cracked a grin and hit each other on the shoulder.

"No, we're not," said Jack as he pushed Tristen. "We're taking the bikes."

"'Two on a bike'," Tom recited while pulling helmets off of handle bars, "as my dad would say. Full of crap, he is."

"Hey, Seto! You weren't supposed to be here for another 10 minuets," Mandy said as she opened the door for Seto.

"Yeah, well, I'm go use those ten minuets if you don't mind. I gotta change and every thing."

"Well okay." As Seto went to his room, Mandy made it look as if she had actually been working. She opened her notebook to what she had done yesterday during EB (Enrichment Block, a free study hall period that everyone has. It's never at the same time, it changes with the schedule.), opened her book to the page she was on, and took out the pens she had used for the assignment. She then put the note that she had written on her bed. Seto came back as she completed the finishing touches.

"Ready?" he asked her. From what we could see, Seto was wearing jeans, a red Element hoodie and a Dodgers baseball cap.

"Now…. Yes." Mandy looked up as she said this. "My, don't we look like a teenage boy tonight!" she teased.

At this, Seto couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Shall we go then?" Mandy nodded and they set off down the hallway. "Well, I think tonight I'm going to be trying something new for me, and, unless I am very much mistaken, new for you, too. I am going to be like every other teenaged guy and spend a maximum of $100. So, where do you want to eat?"

"Ever been to Applebee's?"

"No."

"Want to try it? Sam dragged me there once. It was actually pretty good."

"Sure. Where's the nearest one?"

"NEVER AGAIN!" Kerry muttered forcefully stumbling off of the back of Tristen's motorcycle and pulling off her helmet. Ayden, Jack, Jane, and Tom all laughed as they climbed off the other bikes. Tristen was grinning.

"You have once again done your job well," commented Tom.

"Und vat is 'is joob?" Jack asked, imitating a German accent.

"Why, freaking out the good girl of course!" Tom replied in an Irish accent.

"You assholes!" Kerry said, looking as though she was about to barf.

"And thar she gooes again! Obscene words from pristine a girl!" Tristen carried on with the Irish accent. They walked towards the entrance to the club. As they reached the door, Jack pushed to the front of the group.

"Name?" asked the bouncer.

"Jack Underwood, Underwood as in the record company."

The bouncer stepped aside to let Jack pass, but moved quickly back the rest of them tried to get in. "Name?"

"Jane Simpson. Simpson as in the supermodel." The bouncer moved again.

"Kerry Hunter."

"Let me guess, Universal Studios plus actress," the bouncer said a little more excited than with the others, as he moved again.

"Yes, actually. And they're with us."

As soon as they had gotten inside, they were washed over with a flood of sound. "Drinks," said Jack looking at Tristen.

"Oh, yeah. Just because I am the oldest don't mean it's gonna work every time. But fine, what does every one want?"

"Miller," answered Jack.

"That's two," added Tom.

"Adams for me," was Jane's order.

"Coke'll do it," put in Ayden.

"Diet Coke, for me, please." Kerry was the last to order. "And I don't think you guys should be drinking tonight. It was bad enough coming over here with you sober, Tristen."

"Who said I was sober?" Tristen walked over to the bar, and a minuet later he was pulled back over to them by his collar by an irritated looking barwoman.

"All of you with this duface get out before I call the bouncer."

"Told you it wouldn't work," Tristen said, rubbing his neck as they walked back out the door.

"Hey, did you hear, the 'Plastics' are having their back to school party tonight in the gym back at school. What do you say to crashing it?" Jane suggested.

"Wicked sweet idea! I'm up, who's with us?" Tristen asked. The rest of them agreed, and they walked back to the bikes. "Hey, Kerry, why don't you switch with someone, I don't think you could handle the trip to the theater." Tristen smirked a Kerry as he said that. All Kerry did in response was to shake her head and whisper something to Jane, who also nodded and walked over to Tristen's bike as opposed to Tom's.

Over at the FairPlex, Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Drint, and Tré Cool were in full swing and Sam and Seth had loosened up so much that they acting just like their counterparts, instrument wise, Sam imitating Billie Joe on guitar and Seth following along with Mike. Both of them singing along. "I…woke up on the wrong side of the floor…." "I was a young boy that had big plans…." "I walk a lonely road…."

"Ah, man. Tristen would had loved this," Seth said as Billie Joe started playing 'Basket Case', "He loves this song."

"Yeah, well there's people that'll say I am a basket case…."

"Like who?"

"Like my old school shrink." They both roared with laughter.

Mean while, Mandy and Seto had finished having dinner and were walking across the street to the movie theater. Seto and Mandy had liked the food more than they thought they would. Seto had had a hamburger, ribs, extra fries, and three slices of cake. Mandy had had a large sweet and sour chicken, a hamburger, three servings of fries, and two pieces of apple pie. ("There goes the try to be normal plan!")

"What movie do you wanna see?" Seto asked of Mandy as they joined the line at the ticket counter.

"I dunno, you choose."

"How about…uh, The Family Stone?"

"Ya, I've been wanting to see that for ages," Mandy agreed.

They reached the counter and Seto bought the tickets. They entered the building and walked over to the concession stand. "By the way, did you tell your friends what you were doing tonight?" Seto asked as they joined another line.

"Did you tell Mokuba?"

"Well, no. I usually go out by myself at night."

"Well then, my friends think I'm in the dorm doing school work. Or at least they will until they get back." Seto's eyes widened. "I left a note saying I had gone to eat and see a movie. The way it is written they will think I'm by myself."

"Brilliant." Seto bought them a large popcorn to share and a soda each. As they entered the section of the theater where the movie was showing, the lights were starting to dim and the previews were coming on. Seto and Mandy sat down and broke into the popcorn, hoping their stomachs would allow them to make a dent in the giant box.

The gym was packed when Tristen, Jane, Kerry, Jack, Ayden, and Tom went in. "Damn. Suck in, every one!" Tristen advised as he led the way to the snack table. Jane, Kerry, Jack, Ayden, and Tom each grabbed a plate when they reached the table and piled food on to them. Tristen, however, continued down the table and came back a couple minuets later with the drinks they had asked for at the club.

"I thought alcohol wasn't allowed at school. She said we would get, and I quote, "EXPELLED!"

"The board will let it slide. Especially since it's their kids' party," Jack said, as Tristen kissed his bottle of Heineken.

"You think we could get some of this outta here for later?" Tristen asked as he twisted the cap off his bottle.

"Shouldn't be too hard. Sam did, or does I don't know, it all the time."

"Ok so what do we do?" They huddled together.

"First, who thinks they can lift 2 cases?" Tristen put up their hands. "Ok, we've only got one shot at this so we got to get this just right." Jane said, thinking all the time, 'Where the hell is Sam when you need her?' "Okay, so you two," she pointed at Jack ad Tristen, "when nobody is looking take two cases each to the corner by the door. The rest of you grab two six-packs each. Grab what ever yo want, but DON'T drop it what ever you do. We'll meet I the corner I pointed out before. When everyone's there, we'll ditch. Now, mingle."

When the movie was over, Seto and Mandy felt it was getting late, so they started walking back towards the school. As they rounded the corner onto Dagon Road, Mandy asked, "Are you gonna' stay in the dorm tonight, Seto, or are you going back to your house?"

"Well, I think I'll stay at the dorm tonight, seeing as I'll already be there and Mokuba's staying here." They walked a few more meters and turned through the gates. Mandy looked over at the dorm building, she thought she saw the silhouettes of six people by the door with some boxes and some smaller items. She squinted ahead, she could almost make out the face of Jane turning towards them. "Shit," Seto said for her.

At the fairgrounds, Billie Joe was saying that the next song would Homecoming. Sam wolf-whistled as the guitar started. "How do you do that?" Seth asked staring at her as the drums came in.

"Dunno. Actually, I found in a prank book I got when I was 10. Something about folding your tongue back and holding down with your fingers." Sam shrugged. "Oh here it is! I fell asleep while watching my TV, after 10 cups of coffee and your still not here! Left me here alone, and I shoulda' stayed home, after ten cups of coffee I'm thinkin'! Nobody likes you, everyone left you, they're all out without you having fun." They continued sing the song until it was over.

"Where's Jane?" Ayden asked as she joined Jack, Tristen, Kerry, and Tom in the corner.

"Here she comes," Jack gestured behind Ayden.

"Ready to make a break for it?" Tristen asked Jane as she approached.

"SHHH! Come on, follow me." They all followed Jane as she exited the gym, carrying three six-packs of Heineken. She led them straight to the door of the dorm building. "Wait here," she whispered. Jane opened the door, stepped in side and saw that no one was in the common room. She let out a sigh of relief. She stepped back out side to see people walking toward the building. "Hey, is that Seto?" Jane asked as the figures approached.

"Okay everyone, last song of the night," Billie Joe's voice came through the speakers. The crowd groaned, they obviously didn't want the show to end. "Minority!" There was much cheering at the announcement of what the last song was going to be.

"Hey, that reminds me. Did you catch the Live 8 thing this summer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Never been to Germany before. You?"

"I got lucky. They didn't show it on TV here, and any way, I was 'grounded'. Petty punishment for a petty crime. Apparently, taking one coffee bean from those things in the grocery stores is 'shoplifting' to my mom. Anyway, they had it on radio. All I got was the end of Good Charlotte, the horrible performance by the Black Eyed Peas, and Green Day. Then it was over. But Billie speaking German?" They both had a laugh at the memory as the song continued.

"Sure that's Seto, but what's Mandy doing with him?" Kerry answered Jane's question while posing another.

"Hey guys," Mandy said a little tentatively, "What are you doing?"

"Help us carry this upstairs and we'll talk there," replied Jane. "Here." She gave Mandy one of the six-packs. Tristen gave Seto one of the three cases he had brought. Seto took it as if he knew what they where doing.

As they were climbing the stairs between the second and third floor, Seto said, "I know you guys need to restock, but from the Plastics' party?"

"Hey, you think up a way to get it without any kind of ID without Sam."

"Aren't they back yet?" Mandy asked of her friends.

"It's only 11:30, the actual concerts probably only just ending, and knowing Seth, he's probably gonna take Sam backstage to meet the guys and hang out for a while," Tom answered as they left the stairs and turned into their hallway.

"She'll like that," Jane said.

"Define hang out, please," Kerry asked of Tom.

"Just talking to the guys, play a few songs with 'em," Jack defined.

"Good. You had me worried there for a second."

When the song was over, and everyone was leaving, Seth asked, "You want to meet them?"

"Sure." Her voice was calm, but her eyes showed a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"Come on, then. This way." And he pulled Sam up took her toward the fence that was meant to keep crazed fans out of the backstage area. Seth took out a piece of paper with a lock combination written on it, and opened the lock on the gate. He pushed it open for Sam, followed her through and replaced the lock. "Over here." They turned left, then right, then they went down a long hallway, turned right again and Sam found herself in the same room as the members of Green Day.

Tré Cool looked up from where he was making paper balls as he heard Sam and Seth's footsteps. "Hey, it's Seth!" he said throw a ball at Billie Joe and another at Mike. "'Sup?"

"Nothing much."

"Who's this?" Billie Joe asked, leaning on the back of the chair he was sitting on so the two of the legs were off of the floor and looking behind Seth.

"Oh, uh this is Sam," Seth told them as she stepped forward and closer to Seth shyly.

"You go to that school of his?" Mike asked her. Sam nodded.

"Well, can she talk?" Tré was smiling.

"O' course I can talk," Sam said, she was feeling braver by the second.

"That's good then. Are you guys gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna sit down for a while?" Billie asked, his mouth curling in a half grin like Sam's. Tré threw one of his paper ball at Seth, it missed by a foot, and was caught by Sam who was relatively in the same position as before Tré had thrown it: she was looking straight at Tré, her right had by her side and her left at a 45° angle counterclockwise from her head.

"Nice catch!" Tré said as she tossed it back to him and followed Seth to the table the band was sitting at. "When did you guys start slave labor this year?"

"'Bout two weeks ago," Seth replied.

"You mean you've known this jackass for only two weeks and you're already goin' out with him?" Billie asked her laughing, finally breaking into a full grin.

"Relax," started Sam, "It's not like he's Bam Margera." She put on her own half grin.

"Now he's a jackass," Mike said.

"And so is that brother of his," Tré started, "the drummer from C.K.Y."

"Look who's talkin'," Mike laughed.

"Great show tonight, guys," Seth grinned mischievously, "But, you know who else can play those songs like you, Billie?" he put his hand over Sam's head and pointed down at her. Her head whipped around, and as she looked at Seth, her eyes seemed to say 'Why did you tell them?'.

"Really now?" Billie looked at Sam as if he didn't believe Seth. "Can we hear, then?"

"Give me a guitar, and I'll give you some Green Day." Sam turned back to face Billie, grinning at her own joke.

"Okay," Billie said as he stood up and walked over to a guitar he had used in the show, plugged it into and turned on an amp, "Hear you go. It's tuned standard. You need a pick?" He brought the guitar and amp closer to the table.

"Nah, always carry one around." Sam said. Billie sat back down and let her add distortion as need. "I've been told that I'm not much of a singer, but that was my mom. So, sorry if it sounds like shit." She started playing Hitchin' a Ride, Mike nodded at Billie who nodded at Tré as she was looking down at the fret board. Mike went and picked up his bass, plugged it into and turned on an amp as Tré walked over to his backstage drum kit. They started playing their parts as soon as they were ready. Sam didn't seem to notice, she was in her own world. "Hey mister, where you headed? Are you in a hurry?" she started singing, sounding as much like Billie as a girl could manage, "Leaven' after Happy Hour? Sayin' oh no. Do you break for distilled spirit's…?"

"Damn, she _is_ good," Seth muttered, "They were right."

"You mean you've never heard her play before? Damn, you're just as much of a jackass as Bam!" Billie punched Seth on the shoulder.

"Hey can I help that she practically soundproofed her dorm room when she got here? Until now, all I knew was that she was the best in L.A. County, but then her friends told me how good she was at your songs."

"I thought I recognized her! She was in the paper about a year ago. She was in the L.A. battle of the bands with, what was it called…." Billie ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember the name of the band Sam had competed in.

"Jekyll and Hyde?" asked Seth helpfully.

"That's the one! Anyway, they won, obviously. Well, they interviewed the judges afterwards, you know their all talent people and record company owners and band managers, and they said that if she had been older at the time, they would have signed her then and there. They also said that they thought she was probably the best on the West coast."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Well, now, I see what they mean. How old is she now anyway?"

"Uh, 15."

"In your grade?" Seth nodded in response. "The rest of Jekyll and Hyde at your school?"

"Nah, Sam's mom was bein' a serious bitch, like you would not believe. So, she ran away from home. They still haven't found her. Real good at covering her tracks, she is. Well, she somehow got on touch with the rest of her band and they told her she had been 'replaced'." Billie laughed at hearing that the best guitarist on that side of the country had been "replaced".

"You're dad know 'bout her yet?"

"Please, don't tell him?" Seth said uncertainly, as Sam played the last few notes. Billie, Mike, and Tré clapped.

"Just like Billie," Mike said resting his arms on his bass.

"Seth, why don't you get up there and play Holiday with her," Billie suggested.

"Ah, no! Come on!" Seth said in refusal, but Billie pushed him out of his chair and Mike handed Seth his base.

"Now what do we do with this crap, smarty pants?" Kerry asked Jane, as they managed to fit all they had taken into her, Mandy, and Ayden's dorm room.

"I think we should leave that for Sam to decide. I think she'll be pissed at us already for doing something like this with out her," Tristen cut in. "Must every thing be just so, just now?"

"Forget that. What I wanna know is why Mandy was out somewhere with Seto while she was supposed to be working." Kerry asked of Mandy.

"Is it illegal to keep things quiet?" Seto asked.

"No, but it would be nice to know what's really going on," Ayden replied.

"Well, you can probably guess for yourselves now," Mandy said back.

"You should have told us, that's all. We're supposed to be your friends. We wouldn't have laughed or anything," Kerry said.

"Well, we would have thought it strange for Kaiba," put in Tom.

"As you should. It is strange of me," Seto whispered to the guys. All for of them nodded.

"Fine, next time I'll do better at informing you. Happy?" Mandy told them.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Bullshit, Mike," Billie Joe said.

"Fuck you."

"Three 10's." Billie put down three cards as Mike picked up the rest of the pile. "Hey, Sam. Were you in the L.A. Battle of the bands?" Billie asked as though he didn't know the answer.

"Yeah. We won. Why? Bullshit! You suck at this game, Seth."

"Thought so. You know the judges said you were probably the best guitarist West Coast?"

"Your bullshitting me."

"No, really."

"No, I mean your bullshitting. I know they said that. They told me when they tried to sign me. Two aces."

"Why didn't you sign?" Tré asked. "You're better than any kid I've ever seen."

"I'm not better than Madden."

"Hell yeah, you are!"

"I almost signed, but, 'as a minor you need your parents or guardian(s) to co-sign'. My mom, like Brie from Desperate Housewives. Don't look at me like that. I only watched the one episode where da kid gets expelled for doin' pot on school property. Dipshit."

"So what, now. Anyone that does pot is a dipshit?"

"No, just the idiots that get caught. Bullshit. Anyway, my dad, if he ever met Bush, they be best friends by the end of ten minuets. Three fives."

"Bullshit," said Tré.

"Take 'em."

"Damn. Is there anything your not good at?" Mike asked.

"Uh, math, English, history, babysitting, geography, being a fucking girly girl, etc, etc, etc. In short, everything I'm supposedly supposed to be good at."

"You haven't seen Breakfast Club, have you?" Billie asked.

"Hi, John Bender. Nice to meet you." Sam held out her hand as if meeting someone for the first time. All four guys roared with laughter. "Best movie of all time."

"I dunno, Star Wars was pretty good," Mike contradicted.

"Yeah, but the new ones suck shit." They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what time is it?" Seth asked.

"It's 1:30," Billie informed him. "If you don't hurry up, and get your asses back to that slave house they call a fucking school, you're gonna get fucking locked out again, Seth." They agreed that Sam had won, having been truly bullshitted only once early on in the game. Sam and Seth got up from the table and said good-bye to Billie Joe, Tré, and Mike. They walked back the way they came, and when they reached the locked gate, Seth took out the piece of paper and began unlock the gate. When the lock clicked open, he walked through and held the gate open for Sam, but she wasn't there. Something heavy landed behind Seth and he turned around. There was Sam.

"How did you do that?" Seth asked her.

"Years of practice." They half walked, half ran back to the school, running and pushing off of each other's shoulders, play fighting and talking. Mr. Fletcher was about to lock the gates when they came skidding to a halt in front of him.

"If only you had been about a minuet later," Mr. Fletcher muttered to himself as he was forced to let them pass through.

They continued their horsing around until they reached Mandy, Kerry, and Ayden's room, the only of the four bedrooms they could hear noise coming through the closed door. "Hey, uh, before we go in, thanks for taking me."

"No. Thanks for coming." They stepped closer to each other. And a little closer. They brought their heads together the last four inches and had a short kiss. When they broke apart, Seth smiled at Sam, and Sam grinned right back. They brought their smiles down a couple notches, Seth to just above a straight face and Sam to her half smile. Seth put an arm around Sam's shoulders and said, "Come on, Sammy."

Over, the next few weeks, Seto hung out more than was deemed usual with the gang. There were rumors spreading around the school like wild fire. Was it true that Seto Kaiba, _the_ Seto Kaiba, was going out with Mandy Elektra? It confused some people. Why would a guy like him date a girl like her?

But was there a stranger pair to be seen? Actually, the cold hearted Sam going out with anyone would have been unexpected. Always so harsh, it was hard for most people to see how anyone could like her at all. Yet, the seemingly impossible was occurring: There Sam would be, walking down the corridor, hand in hand with Seth. Even though she still did not smile much, Sam's face seemed to brighten whenever she was with Seth. For a while, Sam was able to almost completely block out the taunts of the Plastics when they made their snide comments.

Seto and Mandy had gone on a few more dates, becoming simpler and simpler as Seto and Mandy learned together what meant to be normal. All was easier for Seth and Sam in this regard. Given Sam kept Seth in check and Seth had a much more limited amount of money at his disposal.

But then, Sam landed herself in her longest detention sentence ever.

It was about two weeks after the concert. Until now she had seemed blissfully unaware when the Plastics started taunting her, although she did hear and understood every word they said. But then, one day, as Sam came within earshot of them as she was on her way to chemistry with Seth, Tristen, Jack, and Ayden, one of them, a very thin brunette girl a full foot and a half, if not more, shorter than Sam asked, "Do you think that she's really crazy? I'm mean she been acting, well human the past two weeks."

The one who answered appeared to be their leader. She was stick thin, blonde hair blue eyes, and a foot shorter than Sam. "Must be," she said, "to be going out with that moose turd."

Sam didn't know what she was doing. She had turned to jump on them. "Stupid bitch!" Sam was half way through her jump when they all realized what she was doing. Seth, Tristen, and Jack were able to pull her back just in time.

"Leave it. Their not worth it," Seth alleged.

"You're right, I guess." Sam sighed as she turned back to continue walking down the corridor. "But it'd be fun!" She had turned and pinned the offending girl to the wall and commenced punching and kicking every bit of her that she could find. A crowd was forming around the fight. The rest of the Plastics all tried to help their falling leader, but every one of them as they got too close received a perfectly aimed punch or kick, which Sam executed in similar fashion to when she had caught the paper ball that Tré Cool had thrown backstage after the concert. They did not learn from their mistakes, but just kept coming. On the other hand, Tristen, Jack, Ayden, Jane, Tom, Seth, and Kerry knew enough to stay back until she was done. "Who's stupid now, huh? Who's da fucking moose shit?" Sam asked the poor girl, momentarily stopping the beating and punching an on coming the senior hall monitor squarely on the nose. Seeing their chance, Seth, Jack, Tristen, and Ayden jumped forward and managed with great difficulty to pull Sam off of the crumpled heap of a human. Sam was ginning an evil grin.

"You," said the hall way officer, leaning his head back trying to get the bleeding to stop, "come with me. Someone get this one to the nurse."

"Let go. I'll be fine." Sam was hesitantly let go by the other four. "See?" She turned around to face them, as if to show she wasn't going to kill the person on the floor behind her.

"Come on, then." Sam followed the hall monitor upstairs to the teachers' offices. They walked down to the opposite end of the hall from the stairs to a door that had a plaque on it that said: Headmistress Anna Finnegan.

The officer knocked on the door and a voice from inside said, "Enter." He pushed the door open and led Sam through it. "Ah, Mr. Jeff Martin, what is it this time? And what happened to you?"

"This one happened," he gestured using his left hand at Sam. "She just beat the crap out of Miss Gordon, Miss Jordan, Miss Gibson, Miss Tousingoun, Miss Smith, Miss Quinine, and anyone else that got near her."

"Is that so? Well, thank you, Jeff. You may go to class now. And as for you," the headmistress said as the boy called Jeff left, "sit down. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"They provoked me. They've been havein' goes at me ever since I got here," Sam explained in a week defense. She didn't care what happened to her this time.

"So your one of the new eleventh graders, are you?"

"Yeah. I'm Sam Phoenix."

"The computer genius. We needed some one with your skills. But we cannot tolerate violence. Especially against some students from the most important families at this school. I there fore have to give you a month's worth of EB and study hall."

"Ahh, I'm crushed," Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Mr. Fletcher will see you in detention hall at EB, then. Now go to class."

Sam went down stairs, wondering what happened to her bag. She turned right at the bottom of the stairs and continued walking toward her chemistry class. As she reached the door to the class room, she looked through the window before going in. The class had already started continuing the lab they had started last class. Sam opened the door and walked in. Every one looked up as she walked in. "Sorry I'm late Dr. Schneider, I was with the headmistress." Dr. Schneider nodded and Sam walked over to the table that Tristen, Jack, Ayden, and Seth. "Did someone get my bag?" she asked them as sat down.

Seth handed it to her and asked, "How much time did you get?"

"I got EB and study hall every day this month."

"Only? Jeez, I expected more considering you practically killed her," Tristen grinned. "Any way, we've got detention with you this time, in EB. We were late. Again."

At the end of lunch and the beginning of EB, Sam, Ayden, Tristen, Seth, and Jack walked into the unused classroom that served as the detention hall. The room contained three rows of tables and chairs (two chairs to a table) like those of the library that was just next door. On the chalkboard at the front of the room was written: One person per table. Sam walked to her usual table in the second row. She took the second chair at her table and put her feet up on it. Seth followed and sat at the table behind her. Tristen sat down at the table next to Seth, and Ayden next to Sam, leaving Jack to sit in the front row. Mr. Fletcher walked in. "I congratulate you all for being on time," Mr. Fletcher started his usual detention talk. "You now have two and a half hours to think about what you've done." He started to walk towards the back of the room. "You will not talk. You will not move from these seats. And _you_," he had reached a point where he was level with Sam and Ayden, turned toward Sam, and pulled the chair out from under her feet as he continued, "will not sleep." Mr. Fletcher turned on his heel and walked back to the front of the room. "My office is right across that hall. If I hear any noises, I'm coming straight in here. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah. Does Ewan McGregor know you raid his wardrobe?" Sam asked. The other four burst out laughing.

"I'll give that answer to you and your delinquent friends on Saturday."

"But we didn't do anything!" complained Ayden.

"You laughed," Sam grinned as Mr. Fletcher left the room.

"No doubt as you planned it."

"Of course I meant for you to laugh," in an air of someone explaining that one plus one equals two, "now I'll have company on Saturday."

"You would have had company anyway," Ayden told Sam. "Mandy got caught skipping class to go shopping. Again."

"Again? Dumb ass," Sam replied.

"And Seto hasn't done his English homework for two weeks," Tristen informed her. "Not that I mind coming on Saturday. Got nothing better to do."

"Dickhead."

"Who's the dickhead, Sam? Seto or Tristen?" Jack asked laughing again.

"Both of them."

"If Jack, Tristen, and I are gonna be in here, Tom'll come, too. Just for the Hell of it," Seth added to the list.

"Perfect," Sam Said, pulling the chair back towards her. She put her feet back up and slept the rest of the period.

At 8:00 Saturday, when they were all going to detention, Sam, Seth, and Tristen stopped at the entrance to the library, but everyone else walk past them toward the Detention Hall. "Where you guys going?" Tristen asked.

"Yeah, detention's in the library on Saturdays," Sam added. She walked through the open door and the others followed. The tables in here were arranged in similar fashion to those in the Detention Hall (except there were four chairs to a table). She and Seth walked to the table that was situated in relation to the other tables in the same place as her table next door. Sam sat down and pulled a second chair toward her to put her feet on while Seth sat down next to her. Jack sat behind Sam and Seth, and Mandy and Seto in front of them. Tom sat down at the table next to Sam and Seth, and Ayden sat down behind him. Tristen gestured as if to ask he if he could sit next to her. Another boy came in and sat down at the last available table. "Hey, Freddy. What you in for this time?" Sam asked the tall brown haired boy at the front.

"Dumped blue dye into the pool just before the swim team had practice yesterday. You should have seen them when then got out!" the boy called Freddy said.

"You have learned well, my young apprentice." Sam smiled and bowed in Jedi fashion.

"Who the hell is that?" Seth whispered to Sam.

"Freddy. Eighth grader. Been teaching him the way of the prank in detention. You aren't jealous are you?" Sam posed her question in a sly voice.

"Course I'm not." Seth's voice squeaked slightly. Sam laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Shut up! I congratulate you all for being on time," Mr. Fletcher started his usual monologue. "You now have seven hours to think about what you've done. But today we are going to try something new." They noticed he was carrying paper and pencils. "You are each going to write an essay of no less than 1,000 words about who you think you are." He started to walk towards the back row of tables, placing a pencil and paper in front of each person as he went. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. Not a single word repeated again and again. Is that clear Phoenix?"

"Crystal."

"You will not talk," Mr. Fletcher continued. "You will not move from these seats. And _you_," he had reached a point where he was level with Sam, Seth, and Tom, turned toward Sam and Seth, and pulled the chair out from under Sam's feet as he continued, "will not sleep." Mr. Fletcher turned on his heel and walked back to the front of the room as Sam put her feet up on the table. "My office is right across that hall. If I hear any noises, I'm coming straight in here. Are there any questions?" There was no answer.

"Uh, yes sir. Did you know that you have a "kick me I'm a fucking dumb ass sign on your back?" asked Freddy in an innocent voice much like Sam's when pretending she did not do something.

Sam smirked. "Lesson one. How to pretend you didn't do something," she whispered to Seth.

"Phoenix!"

"Chill, dude, it wasn't me."

"Yeah sure. But I will be seeing you and Mr. next Saturday." Mr. Fletcher turned and walked out of library. Sam quietly stood up and, like a cat, walked to the checkout desk and watched and Mr. Fletcher turned right, obviously on his way to the teacher's lounge to get coffee. Sam sat there for a minuet, then got up, and trotted to the door.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" They all cracked grins as Sam unscrewed something from the apparatus holding the door open and ran back to her seat.

"What the hell was that?" asked Mandy.

"Shhh, I know what I'm doing."

"No, fuck that! Fix the door, Sam!"

"You think we can have a proper conversation with Fletcher coming in every two seconds?"

"Come on!"

"Drop it, guys!" Ayden interjected.

"Fix it, Sam!"

"Shut up! She knows what she's doing, okay?" the new comer said rather boldly, in Seth, Mandy, Jack, Seto, and Tristen's opinions.

"Listen to the shrimp!" Sam said louder than she meant, sprinting back to her seat and resuming the position she had been in when Fletcher had left the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Mr. Fletcher had come back in, a cup in his hands. "Why is that door closed?"

"We don't know, sir. We were just sitting here like you told us," Sam said in an innocent voice.

"Phoenix, why is that door closed?" Mr. Fletcher walked back to the row where Sam and Seth where sitting.

"Maybe a screw fell out of it, sir. The world is an imperfect place."

"Don't give me that shit! The next screw to fall out of here is you, Phoenix!"

"Eat my shorts," Sam muttered.

"What was that?"

"Eat my shorts."

"You want another detention?"

"Maybe."

"You got it! You want another one?"

"Yes."

"There you go. Are you done?"

"No."

"You got another one, right there! I've got you for your natural born life, if you don't watch your step. I'm doing society a favor."

"So."

"There's another one right there! Are you done?"

"Not even close, bud!"

"Another one. You done?"

"Dunno. How many is that?"

"That's six," Tom said from behind Mr. Fletcher.

"Seven," Mr. Fletcher said.

"Excuse me, sir, but it's six."

"Shut up, Wadding. You done?"

"I'm free the EB after that. But beyond that I'm gonna have to check my schedule."

"Good, 'cuz it's gonna be filled."

"I'm crushed."

"I'm watching you, Phoenix." Mr. Fletcher walked back out the door.

"Jeez! Nice going." Seto said sarcastically as Sam put her feet back on the table.

Sam shrugged, "I was gonna end up in detention any way."

"Too true," Mandy muttered.

"What was that Miss Ditch-and-shop? What ever will daddy do when he finds out?" Mandy turned pink at Sam's words.

"Yeah, well you'll have a lot more bruises and cuts than you do now when your dad finds out what you did."

"He won't. Soon as I got here I hacked into the office's database and deleted all the phone numbers off my name."

"Hey, I thought it was your dad that was spastic," Seto looked at Mandy. He was confused now.

"You must have figured out that Ayden was mixing us up!" Sam exclaimed. "Dick head."

"I had a feeling…."

"Oh yes, you had a feeling. Very useful."

"If you guys don't shut up, Fletcher will be back in here," Freddy interjected. Sam leaned backing her chair looking somewhat pleased with herself.

At around 1:00, Mr. Fletcher came in and said, "Okay, ladies, that's 30 minuets for lunch. On today's menu, you have a choice between roast beef sandwiches and nothing."

"Will milk be made available to us, sir?" Sam asked as a trolley with a plate of sandwiches on top of it was wheeled in.

"You know full well the answer to that question," Mr. Fletcher answered as a case of Coca-Cola was brought in and placed by the trolley. He left with the two people from the cafeteria that had brought their lunch.

"I'm not complaining," Tristen said getting up.

That night, they were all once again in Mandy, Ayden, and Kerry's room. Ayden, Kerry, Tom, Jack, Jane, Seth, and Tristen were playing a game of bet-free blackjack at the table. Mandy was fussing over Seto, she was sitting on his lap and he seemed to be enjoying the attention. Sam was to be seen laying on Ayden's bed with her unplugged guitar and a beer that had been taken from the Plastics' party. "What's with Sam?" Jack asked in a tone that only the table would be able to hear as he picked up the cards Tristen had just dealt him.

"Something about a stroke of musical genius," Ayden answered.

"Ah musical geniuses. They're all crazy," Tristen said dealing Kerry her cards.

"I heard that!" Sam said from the bed strumming random chords on her guitar. Seth chortled. Sam's cell phone rang; she picked it up and looked at the number. Her eyes widened. She answered the phone. "Yeah?" there was a few seconds of silence, "Jason! How the fuck did you fucking get my fucking number?" Sam sat bolt upright.

"Who's Jason?" Tom asked in a whisper.

"Her brother," Seth and Mandy answered together.

"Shit! How did they fucking find out?" Sam inquired of the phone.

"But if her brother has her number, then that means…." Tristen continued.

"That means someone squealed." Seth finished for him.

"Holy fucking shit! I'm gonna kill that bastard! But why the fuck did he tell you?" Sam was turning white now.

"Who ever 'he' is is so screwed!" Jack was smirking.

"Fucking shit! Thanks for telling me. For once." Sam hung up. She drained the bottle of Budweiser she had been drinking. She stood up and started walking toward the door.

"What's up?" Seth jumped up and caught her before she reached the door.

"They're on their way."

"Who?"

"My 'rents."

"Who ratted?" Ayden asked.

"You remember Matt?"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Who's Matt?" asked Seth asked Sam.

"He's the fuckin' drummer from fuckin' Jekyll and Hyde. He got fuckin' wasted and saw my fuckin' brother. The fucking bastard told him every fuckin' thing. My fucking brother could be lying about my 'rents coming, but just in case I've got work to do. If they do come, I've been clean and completely sober the whole time I've been here, OK?" They all nodded and she ran next door to her room.

"I never liked that son of a bitch," Ayden said as they resumed their game. "He better hope he never sees Sam again."

"Yeah. She'll probably ripe his head off," added Seth, who smiled at the thought.

"What's that sound?" Ayden asked as she walked over to her window. "There's a car right out side the door. Hey, someone's getting out! That's Sam's mom alright."

"Shit, Sam! What ever the fuck you're doing, you better hurry up! They're downstairs right now!" Jane hollered.

Sam's head popped through the door. "Hey Seto, can I dump some shit in your room until I can get them to go away?"

"After all the times you called me a dick head?" Sam nodded. "Sure. Why the hell not?"

"Thank you!" She closed the door and the sound of bustling was heard through it. Soon she was back in the position she had been in before Jason had called.

About two minuets later, there was a knock on the door next door and a voice called, "Samantha?" Sam played a sour chord. She got up, walked to the door and opened it.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Samantha!" Sam flinched and Mrs. Phoenix turned and threw her arms around her daughter.

"Mom, what are you doing? Cut it out! What are you doing here?" Sam asked pushing her mother off with her free hand.

"We've come to take you home, of course."

"I'm not going home. I'm so much happier here. I've been doing a lot better." Sam turned and walked all the way to the back of the room where all her friends were sitting, her parents following close behind. Sam put her guitar on Ayden's bed.

"Who are all these people?" Mr. Phoenix finally spoke.

"They're called friends. That's Seth, Jack, Tom, Tristen, Seto, Mandy, Jane, Kerry, and you remember Ayden." As Sam said each name somewhat absentmindedly, the corresponding person raised their hand.

"Oh, hello Ayden! It's nice to see you again. And it is very nice to meet all of the rest of you," Sam's mother said politely. "Now come, Samantha. We're going home." Sam flinched again at the saying of her full name.

"I've already told you. I'm not going. Dagon has been more of a home to me than that place ever was."

"Come, now! Home is where your family is."

"This _IS_ where my family is." Everyone looked at Sam when she said this.

"Are you high?"

"So what if I am?"

"Give me your arm." Sam did as she was told, rolling her eyes. Her mother pulled her sleeve above her elbow. Finding nothing wrong here, she pulled down Sam's bottom eyelids looking for telltale signs of drug usage. "You're clean!" she put her hands over her mouth.

"I told you I've been doing better here!"

"At hiding that is," Seth whispered to Jack, but said aloud, "And she hasn't been drinking either."

"Oh my God, I suppose you are telling the truth."

"I told you there was no use in coming up here," Mr. Phoenix said.

"I suppose not." She turned and walked back towards the door. As soon as his wife was behind him, Mr. Phoenix smiled and nodded. He turned and followed her out the door.

"First thing I've ever done that he somewhat approves of," Sam said after her father had gone.

"That's his problem. There's a lot he should be proud of," Seth said as she joined the table.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like how good you are at IT and music. And not to mention what a good kisser you are." He jumped up and Sam chased after him. She tripped him and pinned him face down on the floor and put him in a double chicken wing. "Uncle, uncle!" Sam let go, Seth turned over and pushed Sam on the floor beside him.

They had been in school for a month and a half (it was now the beginning of November), Seto had just turned 19 and it was two weeks before Kerry's birthday. When, during EB (which today was right before dinner), Seto, Tristen, and Jack were busy practicing archery when Tristen asked Seto and Jack if they wanted to do some pot. They said yes. "There's only one tiny problem," Jack pointed out, "we don't have any."

"So what else is new?"

"What, you think just because I'm fucking rich I'm gonna bring a whole suitcase to school?" Seto began. "No, fuck that. But I know where we can find some." Jack and Tristen leaned in closer so as to listen undisturbed to what Seto was saying. "I know that there is some in Sam's room."

"How?"

"Remember when she put a bunch of her stuff in my room when her parents came? Before she took it back, I went in there. There was a whole squat load," Seto continued. So off they went to Sam's room to get some marijuana.

After a few attempts at breaking Sam's lock, they successfully got in. Seto gave Jack and Tristen places to look, and the search began. Twenty minuets of searching yielded nothing. "Damn! Where does this fucking bitch keep her pot?" Tristen began. "Now, come on, Kaiba, I know you do pot. Don't lie to me and don't give me that look. And, why are you looking at me like that?" Just then Seto punched Tristen.

"That's for assuming I do pot. Which I don't. Well… maybe sometimes… when I'm seriously stressed."

"That's not fair! You just punched me and now you're owning up to the fact that I was right!"

"Would you dick heads shut up and keep looking?! She'll be back from detention soon," yelled Jack. Tristen obeyed immediately, but it took Seto longer to respond. "Ha! Got it!" exclaimed Jack, leaning over Sam's guitar case.

"Just in time, too. Here she comes," Tristen warned from the window. "And Seth's with her! Shit! Let alone getting on the wrong side of Sam! Get on the wrong side of Seth and your worse than dead."

"What's wrong with getting on the wrong side of Sam?" Seto asked.

"Didn't you hear why she has detention every EB the rest of the semester? I thought you would. Any way, you remember that stunt she pulled in detention the Saturday we all had detention?" Jack started as they quickly went next door into his room. "That coupled with, well…. You know those weird ass chicks that call themselves the 'Plastics'? Some of the richest bitches around? All of their parents are on the board?" Jack kept explaining until Seto nodded.

"Well, they always pick on Sam for bein' 'poor'," began Tristen, usefully using bunny ears on the word poor, "and having tattoo's all over her arms and always wearing black, and they somehow heard Sam telling Ayden, Mandy, Kerry, and Jane why she came to this shit hole in the first place and they keep going on about it whenever she's close to them. So, understandably, she cracked 'bout two weeks ago, and beat all of them to a pulp. Single handedly! All six of them! No one could hold her back or pull her 'till she was done with them. Any one that got near her got punched. You know Jeff Martin in twelfth grade? Know how he broke his nose?" Tristen continued. "Well, had it been just one of any other 'people' and she hadn't pulled that stunt, she might have just got two weeks. But half of the board's kids! Damn, five months…." But Tristen was cut off by Jack.

"Shut up! They're coming." The voices of Sam and Seth were indistinguishable until they reached Sam's door.

"What the fuck happened here?" Seth sounded pissed.

"Fucking shit!" Sam sounded more worried than pissed. "Who the fucking hell would be stupid enough to break me lock while I was in detention?" Sam's voice became smugger as she spoke. They walked into Sam's room.

"Damn, Sammy! You got a fucking lot in this guitar case of yours!"

"Help yourself," Sam said almost absentmindedly as she sat down at her computer. Seth started stuffing his pockets, only looking up when he heard the taping of Sam's keyboard.

"What's this you've got up your sleeve this time, Sammy?" Seth sounded very interested.

"A little thing called hidden video cameras."

"Damn, you're good."

"I know. Only way I got in here. With my record and grades," Sam said smiling. She brought up a program on her computer screen. "Only thing that makes sense besides music." She pushed a few more keys and what had gone on in the last three hours started playing, fast forwarded. It wasn't long before they saw Seto, Tristen and Jack stumble into Sam and Jane's room. They watched as Seto hit Tristen and Jack yelling at them and opening Sam's guitar case.

"Sons of bitches," Sam and Seth muttered together. Sam made to stand up, but Seth held her down.

"You're in enough trouble already. Let me handle this."

Meanwhile, next door, Jack, Tristen, and Seto were continuing their conversation in a whisper. "Okay, so don't piss off Sam. I got that. But what about Seth? I've seen him mad before, but he's never done anything too bad," continued Seto.

"Mad, he's okay, but just don't _really_ piss him off. He shattered me arm once, he did, when we was younger. Known each other since, I dunno, forever. His dad's the manager of Green Day now, but he also owns half the fair grounds in the U.S., so he's been makin' a lot of money for a long time. Well his mom is my mom's sister. S-."

"So that's why you guys get on so well!" Seto said, only just realizing this.

"Yeah, and about five years ago I pissed him off real bad. I don't remember how, so don't ask!" Jack threw at Seto as he opened his mouth again. "So, anyway, he tackled me and we had a full out wrestling match. About three minuets in, he got me in a chicken wing and dislocated his shoulder, then, he jumped on my arm and it shattered. I passed out after that, so from here on all I know is our 'rents told me. His mom came outside right after I blanked, anyway. Well, three operations and a year in a cast later, this was all that was left to mark the incident." Jack pulled up his sleeve and showed Seto a thick long scar going from is shoulder to his elbow.

"Okay," said Seto, a look of fearful disgust on his face, "don't piss Seth off. On a different and hopefully happier subject, where's Tom today?"

"I don't know, but if I get _my_ way with you, you're gonna wish you were with him!" said an angry voice from the doorway. Tristen, Jack, and Seto jumped to their feet.

"Don't go to hard on them, they're not worth it," Sam said, sitting down with a couple of screw drivers to attempt to fix the door.

"You're right," Seth said, putting an arm around Seto's shoulders and smiling, "they're not worth it. You know, I think I read that in a fortune cookie once. But it sure would be fun." He punched Seto in the stomach. Tristen and Jack burst out laughing. Seth walked over to Tristen. Right hook, right on the jaw. Seth now moved toward Jack.

"Hey, hey! Shoulder! Shoulder!"

Seth moved behind his cousin, "I would never think of hurting my cousin." He pulled the waist band of Jack's boxers over his head. "ATOMIC WEDGIE!"

Sam looked around the wall dividing the two rooms and laughed. "That'll teach 'em!"

"Now, will you be trying that again?" Seth asked. The other three shook their heads to the best of their ability. "Now give back what you took." Seto gestured to Jack's bed.

"Next time guys, just ask." Sam was still laughing.

"Now, each of you go to your room and think about what you have done," said Seth, sounding uncannily like Sam's mother, Sam laughed even harder at that. Sam had the entire lock out of the door.

"Damn, what did those jerk-offs use to break the lock? It's practically destroyed." Sam said as she pried the pins back into their original positions.

"Yeah, have they never heard of a hair pin?"

"Don't be stupid. That doesn't work. I used to try it when I was younger."

"What the hell is going on here?" Tom asked coming down hall as he spoke.

"You better ask Jack. He's probably the only one still capable of speech," Sam snorted with still on coming laughter.

"Okay…." Tom turned and opened the door to his and Jack's room.

The next thing that was heard was Tom's laugh, then Jacks voice saying, "Shut the fuck up and get this fucking thing off my head!" There was a loud ripping sound and Jack cussing was lost beneath it. "Fuck, Seth! Some people actually wanna have kids!"

Sam snorted as she pried another pin and tried her key. "Got it. You guys screwed the lock up pretty bad. I don't suggest a career as a safe breaker to any of you." She commenced in replacing the lock in the door.

"Hey, what happened to the door?" Jane asked as she, Ayden, Kerry, and Mandy came down the hallway. "And what happened to your boxers?"

"Ask Seth, I'm sure he'd love to tell us all why my boxers are like this."

"_That_, is confidential. The secrets of a technological genius are never revealed," Sam said like a magician that had just been asked for the millionth time _how do you do that_.

"Mom?! Can I come out now? I'm hungry." Tristen came out of his room.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

"He punched me."

"Why?" Ayden asked.

"The same reason he got me." Seto had just joined them.

"What? Why?" Mandy flung herself at Seto.

"Ooof! Not so hard!" Seto rasped. "But if Sam doesn't wanna say, then I think you should back off."

"But-."

"I think Seto's right," Tristen said, opening and closing his jaw as if to stop his jaw from hurting.

"You know what? I know it's hard to believe," Sam began sarcastically. "I'm hungry. Shall we have dinner, then?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever," Tom said. "But I think Jack should his shorts first." Jane, Sam, Seth, and Tom snorted. Jack muttered under his breath as he went back into his room and closed the door. Mandy immediately began fawning over Seto, throwing Sam and Seth "evil" looks. Tristen mean while, leaned against the wall tilted his head back, and continued moving around his lower jaw. Jack came back out a few minuets later.

"Where should we go?" Ayden asked.

"I don't care, so long as I can get a chocolate milkshake," Tristen muttered.

"You mean you don't care, then?" Tristen nodded, continuing his mouth movements. "How bout The Philly."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Seto rasped.

It was the evening before Kerry's birthday, but she had no energy to be thinking about that. Semester finals were in two weeks and she was studying like mad. She would wake up in the middle of the night to check a definition or equation. She always had book in her hands, it seemed to reassure her that she knew the material better than any one else. Tom was even acting a little nerdier than usual. In complete contrast, Sam hadn't picked up a book to study even when given time in class. "Why bother?" Sam would say when asked about this. "I always manage at least a low pass." Tristen was following her lead; he found that Sam's attitude toward the exams was a lot more fun than Kerry and Tom's. Sam, Tristen, Jack, and Seth were currently outside in the middle of a snowball fight in one of the first snows of the season. When Mandy asked what they were going to do the next day, Kerry said that they were going to study, of course. "Don't tell me you forgot it's your birthday," Sam laughed coming through the door with Jack, Tristen, and Seth. All three guys were wearing snow jackets, but Sam was only wearing a World Industries hoodie (the picture being a copy of the skateboard deck where Wet Willy was in detention at Flame Boy's desk) "Big babies," she muttered as the guys took off their jackets.

"What? What about my birthday?"

"You turn eighteen in the tomorrow," Sam rolled her eyes. "You know that. And you know what else? No books for you for forty-eight hours starting now." She walked over to the table and took all of Kerry's books.

"No! No! NO!!!!" Kerry wined as Sam threw her books unceremoniously into the hallway. A game of blackjack was started at the table that was now free of books. The game was joined by every one; all were eager to join the book ban. Kerry put her head, face down, in her crossed arms on the table.

"Stop blubbering. Its only two days out of the million before the exams," Tom said dealing out cards. Something was slammed onto the table next to Kerry. She looked up, saw what it was, and started drinking it.

"The Plastics have a Christmas party, right?"

1 Taken from Yu-gi-oh

77


End file.
